


From Dusk Till Dawn

by stupidxvisor



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Breeding, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Don Louis Tomlinson, Donna Harry Styles, Drug Dealing, Exhibitionism, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hurt Harry Styles, Italian Mafia, Molestation, Mpreg, Painplay, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Submissive Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor
Summary: "Three rules, Bambi."Harry gulped, goosebumps rising on his alabaster skin as he stared at the plush carpet beneath his knees.The unknown man chuckled at Harry's fear, his voice high but still raspy. "My first rule is that you don't ask questions. You do as I say when I say it.""Yes, sir," Harry murmured anxiously, his chest tight.The man laughed again, walking around Harry's trembling body to come to a stop in front of him. "My second rule is that you've to address me as sir or daddy. I'm not into being called master, Bambi."Why does he keep calling me that?Harry shakily breathes through his nose. "Yes, daddy. I understand."The man in front of him was tall and blue-eyed, dressed in an expensive Armani suit. His thin lips were fixed in a permanent smirk as cigarette smoke escaped his mouth. "You're here to give me an heir, Bambi. My last rule is that you must never leave this house.""I-" Harry couldn't get the words out. "You're-"The man smirked wickedly, blue eyes glinting in the light. "Louis Tomlinson. Head of the Vasiliev Mafia."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Niall Horan/Ashton Irwin, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 82
Kudos: 544





	1. Green Eyes, Pale Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> "Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long.
> 
> Good things come to those who wait."  
> ― Jess C. Scott

H A R R Y

"Put this on, sub."

Harry flinched as a large dominant tossed a green dress in his direction. He was one of the many submissives in this academy, although most of them were female and very excited to be here. Everyone else was getting dressed without complaint, though.

Slipping on the dress, Harry awkwardly pulled black lace panties past his pale thighs. 

The dark green satin clung to his curves like a second skin, stopping right at his mid-thigh and definitely revealed more than Harry would've liked.

But Harry is willing to do anything at this point.

David, the dominant in charge of his class, then threw a black garter set in his direction. Harry caught it easily, his chest tight with anxiety as he pulled the sinful fabric over his pale legs.

"For many of you, this is your first auction."

Harry immediately straightened his spine as David's authoritative voice filled the air. He's always been good at holding his tongue and being quiet so that wasn't a very hard thing to learn. The rest of his class, however, took a little longer to stop their chatter.

David crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Auctions are places where Dominants can bid on submissives they want. In your case, each of you will go to your highest bidder."

"Each personal detail about your bodies will be announced." David continued, his voice rough. "This includes your virginity and fertility status, as well as your height and weight."

As David continues his rehearsed speech, Harry focused on playing with the ends of his expensive dress. The academy was the only place that accepted homeless submissives in need of training and eventual home. The academy was the only way he would truly be free.

He's been here for two years now.

He's finally old enough to be auctioned off.

"Once you've been bought, your dominant will come and fetch you off of the stage. Any questions, submissives?"

A collective "No, sir" rang through the room.

David smiled kindly, his malicious look gone. "Good. Let's get a move on, then."

*****

Harry bit his lip anxiously as he watched all of his classmates be auctioned off and lead offstage. He was waiting patiently for his turn, his green eyes a nervous color as he mentally prepared himself for his eventual fate.

A part of him is terrified that Evan is in the crowd.

But Harry knows better than that.

Auctions are private and meant for elite dominants with plenty of money to spare. Evan grew up in the same house that Harry did, a small cottage located in the poor part of London. His older brother wasn't here.

And he never would be.

"Next up, we have a male submissive with a fertility level of nine!"

Harry swallows his fear and steps onto the large stage. 

The spotlights beamed on his skin, nearly blinding Harry's pretty green eyes. The large room was completely silent as multiple dominants raked their eyes over his delicate skin. The bright lights made it incredibly hard for the submissive to read the room or see a particular face.

"Harry is eighteen and a full virgin," David spoke loudly as he addressed the audience. "He's fully trained with a fertility level of 9/10. He's well-behaved and completely untouched."

Fertility levels were a big thing.

Harry is one of the few male submissives that could get pregnant. In terms of male pregnancy, their fertility was rated out of ten. One being infertile and ten being as fertile as a woman.

"We're starting his amount at ten thousand."

The green-eyed submissive prepared himself to be rejected by everybody in the room but the loud sound of clicking filled the air. Multiple dominants were pressing their bidding buttons, obviously eager to claim Harry as their own.

Harry hid his surprise and offered the crowd a soft smile.

His face is hot with embarrassment, though.

"Seventy-five thousand, going once...twice...and sold!"

What?

Seventy thousand pounds?

Harry gasps quietly, his eyes going wide as he looked at his feet.

David looks equally shocked but he hid it with a fake smile. "Sold to a Mister Liam Payne! Please come fetch your submissive!"

It all happens so fast after that.

Harry is led backstage by two burly dominants, his heart thudding in his ears. Nervousness bubbles in his stomach, making the green-eyed submissive feel slightly nauseous. Instead of being taken offstage, he had been pushed backstage.

"W-what's going on?" Harry squeaked as one of the guards shoved him down the stairs. "This is the wrong direction, Paul."

Paul ignored him but Harry could see sadness flash in his familiar eyes.

Why does he look like that?

Harry is shaking like a leaf, on the verge of tears. "Why are you sad? A-am I in trouble?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." 

A deep voice rumbled behind Harry, making the small submissive flinch. He's never been good about jump scares or loud noises but he knows better than to yell at the unknown dominant. 

Harry spun around, his breathing halted.

The voice belonged to a tall dominant with gentle brown eyes. He reeked of money and power, which was coming off of his expensive suit in waves. Harry quickly shuts his mouth and sinks to his knees in the mandatory submissive position.

The dominant raised an eyebrow at him. "David wasn't kidding when he said that you were well behaved. I'm not your dominant, Harry."

What?

Harry didn't dare look up from the floor but he felt tears well up in his eyes. "What do you mean, sir? You bought me."

"Get off the floor." 

The green-eyed submissive obeyed, quickly getting to his feet. Harry didn't dare look the dominant in his brown eyes, knowing that some dominants took that as a sign of disrespect and disobedience.

Harry has so many questions.

What's going on?

"Your dominant is my boss." The dominant spoke carefully, making Harry freeze. "I'm here in his place. If anybody saw you leaving with him, I'm afraid that you would be in danger."

Harry nodded, still looking at his feet. "I-I understand, sir."

The dominant cleared his throat awkwardly. "Liam. You can look at me if you want, Harry. I'm not a dominant so you don't have to worry about addressing me as such."

Not a dominant?

Harry looked up from his feet, locking eyes with Liam. "Okay."

Liam smiled politely, handing Harry a piece of black fabric. The small submissive furrowed his eyebrows immediately, taking the gift in his soft hands. It was lightweight and soft, made of a thick fabric that he wasn't familiar with.

"It's a jacket," Liam murmured, studying Harry's face. "Your identity still needs to be hidden, I'm afraid. It's also chilly and that dress won't keep you warm."

******

Harry hasn't been outside in years.

London looked beautiful at night; the club lights making the city gleam with bright colors and thump with loud music. As the car zoomed past numerous buildings, Harry could see dominants and submissives of every kind socializing.

It seemed too strange to be real.

"When we get there..." Liam spoke gently, catching Harry's attention. "I'm going to lead you to an empty room. You'll need to kneel in there until your dominant is done with his...meeting."

Meeting?

Harry swallowed his questions, simply nodding. "Should I strip or keep my clothes on, sir?"

"Liam." The man corrected uncomfortably, shifting in his seat. "He would prefer you to keep your clothes on, Harry. And don't let him hear you call me 'sir'. He's a tad jealous."

Right.

*****

L O U I S

"Finish him."

Louis watched with sick satisfaction as his men shot his current hostage in the head. This idiot had been stealing money from him for months so it was only fair that his debt was repaid. It was a tad messy, but it's not like the dominant would do the cleaning.

Zayn tucked his gun in his belt, looking at his boss with a smirk. "You seem agitated tonight. DIdn't you just send Liam to fetch a new submissive for you?"

"Don't remind me." Louis snapped, his jaw clenched tightly. "I don't need a fucking submissive but my father thinks that he's still the Don."

"You need an heir, Louis."

The blue-eyed dominant shot his best friend a harsh glare, a scowl on his lips. "I refuse to bring a child into this world, Zee. There are plenty of people who want me dead and who would gladly kill people close to me."

Zayn sighed, his teasing smirk gone. "That's what this is about?"

Fucking idiot.

"Submissives are weak and helpless." Louis spat angrily, pulling a cigarette from the pack on his desk. "They need constant attention and protection, which I don't have time for!"

Zayn blinked. "All you have to do is get a submissive pregnant, Louis."

Louis lit his cigarette, taking a quick drag and allowing the nicotine-filled smoke to enter his lungs. "I fucking hate women, Zee. I'm gay as fuck in a world where only a few men can get pregnant!"

"Well, that sounds like a-"

"Boss?"

Louis's dark blue eyes snapped to the doorway. Niall was leaning against the ornate doorframe, wiping a small bit of blood off of his skirt. "What is it? You know that I hate it when you interrupt, Niall."

The smug submissive snickered. "That's why I did it."

"What do you want, bunny?" Zayn murmured, probably sensing Louis's thinning patience. "Is it important?"

Niall nodded. "Liam's back. He has a submissive."

Louis rolled his eyes, taking a few drags of his cigarette.

"Is she pretty, at least?" Zayn questioned, obviously trying to give his best friend time to finish his cigarette before having to fuck a woman. 

Niall grinned mischievously. "He's proper fit, actually."

Louis froze.

He?

*****

H A R R Y

Kneel.

Don't speak.

Breathe.

Harry's thighs ached as he kneeled on the plush carpet. Liam had left him in the lavishly decorated room, even taking the jacket with him. Now he was alone with his thoughts; a rather dangerous pastime.

Kneel.

Don't speak.

Breathe.

As Harry focused on the carpet, his mind began to wander.

His birthday was yesterday. Harry didn't get a celebration but he did get a few words from his fellow submissives. He didn't like celebrating his birthday anyway, but the day still seemed to haunt him.

After all, it was Evan's birthday too.

Before Harry could think on the topic further, the door opened.

Kneel.

Don't speak.

Breathe.

"You're already kneeling." 

Harry shivered at the raspy voice, chewing furiously on his bottom lip. "T-they taught us to always kneel in a dominant's presence, sir."

A beat of silence.

"How old are you, Bambi?"

What did he just say?

Bambi? like the cartoon?

Harry resists the urge to voice his questions, keeping g his green eyes focused on the plush carpet. "Eighteen, sir. Just had my birthday yesterday."

"You're young."

His voice sounded absolutely delicious to Harry's ears. Dominance and power radiated from it with every syllable that left his tongue. The small submissive wanted to see what his dominant looked like but he knew better than to try.

He can't look unless he's given permission.

A soft sigh graced the air, along with the faint smell of expensive cigarettes. "Yur file says that you're a virgin. You've never been touched before?"

"I-"

"And don't lie to me." His dominant commanded, his tone dark with authority. "Somebody as pretty as you must've at least kissed someone."

Harry takes a shaky breath, his pale skin turning scarlet. "I've touched other people, sir, but I've never been kissed or experienced an orgasm."

A beat of tense silence.

The sound of shuffling papers fills the air, no doubt from his dominant going through the file that came with Harry. The green-eyed submissive mentally prepares himself for the anger and rejection, but it never comes.

"You've pleasured other people but they didn't return the favor?"

Harry feels his face heat up. "Yes, sir."

It wasn't really a favor, though.

"That's a proper shame, Bambi. Pleasure should go both ways."

Harry licks his lips, which were swollen from being chewed on so much. "It doesn't bother me, sir. A submissive's role is to serve and pleasure their dominant in any way possible. My pleasure and enjoyment don't matter."

The smell of cigarette smoke fills the air again. "They've trained you well, Bambi. I'm just surprised that you're so young."

"I'm a fast learner, sir."

A low chuckle fills the air. Harry feels his skin flush scarlet again.

"Three rules, Bambi."

Harry gulped, goosebumps rising on his alabaster skin as he stared at the plush carpet beneath his knees. He was kneeling on the ground just like the large man had told him. It was the standard submission stance, just like he had learned at the academy.

The unknown man chuckled at Harry's fear, his voice high but still raspy. "My first rule is that you don't ask questions. You do as I say when I say it."

"Yes, sir," Harry murmured anxiously, his chest tight.

The man laughed again, walking around Harry's trembling body to come to a stop in front of him. His expensive leather shoes gleamed in the light, screaming power and dominance. "My second rule is that you've to address me as sir or daddy. I'm not into being called master, Bambi."

Why does he keep calling me that?

Harry shakily breathes through his nose. "Yes, daddy. I understand."

"My last rule is quite simple, Bambi." The man continued, sounding very pleased with the small submissive. "Look at me, please."

Harry bit his lip, tearing his pretty green eyes from the plush carpet beneath him.

The man in front of him was tall and blue-eyed, dressed in an expensive Armani suit. His thin lips were fixed in a permanent smirk as cigarette smoke escaped his mouth. "You're here to give me an heir, Bambi. My last rule is that you must never leave this house."

"I-" Harry couldn't get the words out. "You're-"

The man smirked wickedly, blue eyes glinting in the light. "Louis Tomlinson. Head of the Vasiliev Mafia."

***


	2. Alabaster Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm still not sure I didn't hallucinate the conversation while overdosing on his pheromones."  
> ― Sylvia Day

L O U I S

Beautiful.

Louis has never seen a submissive as beautiful as the one in front of him. Pale skin, swollen pink lips, chocolate curls, and blown green eyes that resembled sparkling emeralds. The emerald dress (which could hardly be considered one) clung to his curves perfectly.

Vivid fantasies flashed through Louis's brain, each one more tempting than the last.

Fuck.

"On your feet, Bambi." Louis brought his cigarette to his lips again. "You look scared."

Harry gulped and got to his feet, his satin dress pulling up some more. 

Louis's mouth watered at the sight of the submissive's pale thighs. They were perfectly unmarked and smooth, the black garter and lace thigh high socks making them look even more delicious in his eyes.

The small boy screamed perfection.

It was almost unsettling.

"Come here, Bambi," Louis murmured carefully, putting out his cigarette in an elegant ashtray that was perched on the desk in the corner of the room. "Let me get a proper look at you."

Harry came to a stop in front of the blue-eyed dominant, his pretty green eyes wide and oddly captivating. His skin looked so soft and unblemished; almost as if the small submissive had been carefully sculpted by Michelangelo himself.

Louis gently gripped the doe-eyed submissive's chin. "How on Earth did you end up here? I sent Liam to an auction house."

"U-uh," Harry flinched instinctively, his skin starting to flush a soft pink. "What do you mean, sir? I came from the submissive academy on fifth street."

God, his voice.

Louis smirked, running his calloused thumb along the submissive's jawline. "That's an auction house, Bambi. They train and sell submissives who have nowhere to go and nothing left to lose. It's strange to see such a pretty thing like yourself come from that."

Harry didn't respond but his skin flushed an even darker pink.

Finally, despite his desire to do otherwise, Louis released his grip on the submissive's face. He could ruin Harry later, but for now, he has to settle for showing the gree-eyed submissive around the large house that would be his temporary home.

First things first, though.

"Fix your dress, Bambi." 

Louis murmured roughly, his blue eyes flickering to the submissive's thick thighs. "I don't like sharing what's mine, and I definitely won't appreciate my men looking at you like a piece of meat."

H A R R Y

Harry has no idea how he got here.

As he follows his dominant throughout the large house (a mansion, really. It was endless.) Harry can feel numerous eyes on him. His green dress felt incredibly revealing and his skin feels hot from all the unfamiliar looks.

He doesn't belong here.

All Harry can see are dominants. He notices the way that their eyes rake his body shamelessly. Honestly, the small submissive is surprised that he isn't used to it.

"You're being quiet."

Harry looked up from his bare feet to look at Louis. 

The tall dominant was watching him with sharp blue eyes, almost matching his Italian suit exactly. They had come to a stop in a lavish hallway that only had one set of double doors. Harry felt slightly out of place, next to all this luxury.

"I learned not to talk unless spoken to, sir," Harry mumbled, feeling his face heat up from embarrassment. "I'm just naturally quiet, I guess."

Louis cocked his head to the side. "Is that so?"

Harry bit his lip shyly. "Being quiet is what got me through training, sir."

"How do you feel about all of this?" Louis questioned, his blue eyes never leaving Harry's alabaster skin. "Most people, especially submissives, would have at least cried."

Oh.

Harry shifted his weight, anxiously pulling down his this dress. "It's not my place to question things, sir. You paid for me so I'm here to obey you."

Silence.

It was suffocating, really.

Harry had done everything he possibly could to mold himself into the model submissive. He's never argued or questioned anything, especially in terms of the decisions that dominants make. The idea that Louis could possibly be disappointed in him immediately filled the submissive with embarrassing shame.

"Let's get one thing clear, Bambi." 

Warm hands gripped Harry's chin and forced him to look up from his bare feet. Louis stood in front of him, his blue eyes full of something that the doe-eyed submissive couldn't quite read. Something that made him shiver.

Louis's blue eyes were hard. "You're here as my guest. The future mother of my child. Just because you're a submissive does not mean that you're less than anybody here."

"I-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence, frozen in place.

The dominant obviously wasn't done, though.

Not even close.

"Yes, I paid for you, but," Louis sighed and released Harry's chin. "You're an inevitable part of my legacy, Bambi. Your safety and well-being matter more than anybody else in this house."

Harry flushes bright red, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "But sir, the ac-"

Louis clenched his jaw, blue eyes flashing. "I don't give a flying fuck about what they told you. For the time being, you're mine and under my care. Until my heir is born, your safety is my utmost priority. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry murmured, trembling slightly. "I understand."

The dominant scoffed and stepped away. "Don't call me that, Bambi. Address me as Daddy or don't address me at all."

Harry bit his lip. "Yes, daddy."

"Good boy," Louis murmured and fixed his suit. "Follow me, then. To ensure your safety, you'll be sleeping in my room. If something happens, I'll be able to protect you."

His voice is rough and almost... possessive.

With his heart in his throat, Harry followed the irritated dominant inside the mahogany double doors. He had no idea of what could possibly be behind those doors or what could be in store for him in this house.

Frankly, it all feels like a drug-filled haze.

Behind the double doors was a large room (a flat, really) that looked strangely empty of any personality. A California king bed sat in the middle, covered in a deep blue comforter that looked incredibly soft and inviting.

Much more inviting than the small cot that Harry had at the academy.

All of the furniture in the room matched the dark-colored wood of the bed frame, even the large chest perched on the floor at the foot of the bed. It was locked; only making Harry that much more curious about what could possibly be inside.

"I'll have to send Niall and Zayn shopping," Louis muttered, crossing his arms as he studied Harry's expression. "You don't have clothes and I'd be damned if anybody else saw you in that thing you called a dress."

Harry nodded, anxiously pulling his dress down a tiny bit. "Who's Zayn and Niall, daddy?"

Louis blinked, an annoyed look flashing across his features. "Niall is the other submissive in the house. He does most of the cooking and cleaning around here."

"I-is he nice?" Harry mumbled, still feeling shy. "Most submissives I've met aren't that nice."

When the doe-eyed submissive looked in the dominant's direction, his skin immediately flushed a pretty pink. Louis looked slightly surprised, his blue eyes temporarily losing their annoyed appearance.

Louis licked his lips, his eyebrows furrowed. "He's nice when he's not being annoying. W-would you like to meet him, Bambi?"

Harry smiled brightly, his green irises lighting up. "Am I allowed to?"

"What-" Louis stopped mid-sentence before starting over again. "Of course. Let's get you something else to wear, though."

******

"I haven't worn this in ages, so this should do."

Harry flinched as a black t-shirt lands in his lap, smelling heavily of expensive cologne and luxury tobacco. Following soon after, almost like clockwork, a pair of grey Adidas joggers lands there as well.

If Louis noticed Harry flinch, he didn't say anything.

"Thank you, daddy." Harry mumbled, taking the masculine clothes in his hands. "I-is there somewhere I can change my clothes?"

Louis walked out of the large closet, fixing his suit jacket. "Why? Are you shy?"

Yes.

Harry chews on his bottom lip, nervousness fluttering in his chest. "Not really. I just figured that you wouldn't want to see me naked, daddy."

"Well, you assumed wrong."

Oh no.

L O U I S

This submissive is perfect.

Too perfect.

In Louis's line of work, you could say that he's used to seeing through bullshit. He can easily tell when someone is lying and why, but Harry is a complete mystery to the older dominant. It was almost infurirating.

At one second, Harry plays the ideal submissive role almost too well.

The small submissive doesn't talk unless he's spoken to and refuses to hold eye contact with Louis for longer than a few seconds. He's obviously skittish, flinching whenever the dominant touches him or something flies towards his face.

Then, if only for a fraction of a second, his demeanor changes. 

Harry is obviously hiding something. The doe-eyed submissive hides behind an obedient mask in an attempt to shield his real personality. It's only in moments of surprise that Louis sees a brief glimpse behind the mask.

The file that came with Harry wasn't much help, either.

All of the information was brief. His fertility level and cycle, his color system, and a brief description of his submissive demeanor. Hell, even the medical record didn't have much information!

How did someone like Harry end up in an auction house?

Louis watched with narrowed eyes as the submissive started to undress, hungrily taking in every inch of his alabaster skin. It was crazy that the dominant was already feeling so possessive over the submissive.

It was, for lack of a better word, insane.

Harry turned his back to Louis, taking a nervous breath and pulling the tiny bit of green cloth over his head. What the dominant saw left him speechless.

Scars.

"What the fuck?"

Louis's voice was barely above a whisper, but it effectively made the small submissive stiffen. The sight was something he never would have expected, but he definitely recognized.

Dark, faded scars lined Harry's back. Some looked like old cigarette burns and others looked like the remnants of a particularly harsh flogging scene that didn't end in after care. Each scar was healed, but was obviously a bitter reminder.

Louis couldn't process his emotions properly.

"I learned to be quiet." 

Harry barely whispered the words as he pulled Louis's shirt over his head. His voice was thick and awkward, obviously shielding his true emotions. "The reason I'm not freaked out by all of this has nothing to do with me."

Louis couldn't fucking breathe.

"I learned a long time ago that I'm only good for a few things." Harry finished getting dressed and turned to look at Louis. "You only want an heir. I respect that because love doesn't exist in our society anymore. I'll take what I can get."

His tone of voice isn't even sad.

Louis swallows dryly, taking a shaky breath. "Who did that to you?"

"You have your secrets, daddy." Harry murmured and fixed his gaze on the floor. "I have mine."

And how could Louis argue that?

He can't.

"Fair enough." Louis murmured, finally tearing his eyes away from the quiet submissive. "Let's go meet Niall, yeah? I wouldn't be surprised if he's driving Zayn up the wall right now."

******

"Bunny, calm down!"

"I wanna meet him, Zee!"

"What did I tell you about being nosy?"

"I do what I want! I'm my own person, mate!"

Louis instantly feels that sense of annoyance flood his veins. He cares for Niall, but the hyper submissive could be a brat most of the time. Zayn is one of the softer dominants, which is why it was strange to see him with Niall.

But Niall kept the house in order, so how Louis be angry?

"I will release the dogs, bunny."

"You wouldn't dare."

Zayn was sitting in the living room, his arms crossed as he watched his submissive glare at him. Niall was pouting and sitting across from his dominant, his foot tapping like crazy. Liam, the poor man, looked uncomfortable.

Incredibly uncomfortable.

Louis motions for Harry to step in front of him, resisting the urge to touch the submissive's obviously tiny waist. "This way, Bambi."

Harry nodded shyly, playing with the large shirt he was wearing. "Are they normally this loud?"

"Yes." Louis huffed and followed Harry into the livingroom. "Guys? Stop bickering for a moment so you can meet B- Harry."

***

"This is Niall and Zayn. You've already met Liam."

Harry smiled shyly, suddenly feeling nervous and nauseous. Three pairs of eyes were on him, making the small submissive feel self-concious. "H-hi. I-I'm Harry."

An incredibly short submissive surged forward, nearly falling as he tried to leap over the gray couch in anattempt to get to Harry. His blue eyes were bright and full of hyper excitement, his brown hair sticking up in odd places.

"You're so cute!" He crowed loudly, reaching to touch Harry's curls. "I'm Niall!"

Harry flinched at the sudden touch, his face heating up. "T-thanks? It's nice to meet you."

Niall grinned, turning to look at Louis. "How is it that you got a cute one? I figured that you would get someone at least in your league, Lou."

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking a few steps forward to stand next to Harry. His hand twitched, wanting to touch the submissive's waist for some odd reason. "Unlike Zayn, I will actually release the dogs on you."

"Dogs?"

Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Louis glanced at the submissive, heart hammering in his chest when he saw how excited the usually withdrawn submissive looked. "There are three guard dogs. They seldom like anybody but me, so Niall is terrified of them."

"They smell perfection!" Niall muttered, crossing his arms. "It scares them."

Liam snorted from his spot on the couch. "Or stupidity. They know that the stupid ones are always the easiest to catch."

Niall simply glared at the man.

Louis, however, was too entranced by Harry to join in on the banter. The doe-eyed submissive was watching the bickering with a soft smile on his lips, looking mildly amused by the conversation.

Which is why Louis siply blurts out his thoughts before actually processing them.

"Would you like to meet them?"

All eyes flickered to him.

Shit.

Harry looked up at him, pretty green eyes full of obvious confusion from the question. Louis felt his skin flush in embarrassment. "I don't think that they'll like me, daddy. I'm more of a cat person."

The simple word sounded so nice coming from his lips.

"They'll need to meet you, anyways." Louis murmured, ignoring the curious glances he was receiving from Zayn and Liam.

Nial just looked smug.

Harry shyly nodded and turned to look at Niall. "It was nice to meet you. I know that I won't be here long, but I hope we can be friends."

"We're going to be best friends!" Niall chirped happily, making Harry grin. "I need a partner in crime!"

Fuck.

Louis grasped Harry's waist and started to pull him away from the chaotic submissive. The small boy flinched but didn't protest. "We'll be back. Harry needs to meet the dogs before dinner."

Niall just shot him a smirk as they left.

As Louis led Harry towards the opposite end of the house, the blue-eyed dominant couldn't help but obsess over how well the submissive's waist fit into his hand. It was a simple touch bet felt so natural.

And Harry just let him lead the way.

Louis has no idea why Harry is making him feel so flustered. At first, the blue-eyed dominant just assumed that the submissive was an innocent boy with unknown intentions. He had just assumed that Harry was like everyone he's ever despised.

But his scars, those fucking scars, changed everything.

Louis has always been protective over anyone who stood out from a crowd. He and Liam grew up in the same orphanage. Zayn had been disowned by his family for simply refusing to continue the family business.

Niall came from a trafficking ring.

Whatever it is about Harry, Louis can't seem to comprehend it. The doe-eyed submissive was guarded and emotionally locked away behind brick walls. He was fragile but unbreakable at the same time.

And Louis; Louis loves fixing broken things.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Harry has some issues. He didn't get those scars from the auction house or a stranger. He's convinced that he doesn't matter in this world.
> 
> Louis got some major issues too.
> 
> THOUGHTS??
> 
> CONCERNS??
> 
> PREDICTIONS???


	3. Safe & Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We all romanticize the people we adore.”  
> ― John Green

H A R R Y

Don't move.

Harry woke with a start, his heart racing in his ears and gasping breaths escaping his lips. Pure panic flooded his veins, making the small submissive shake like a leaf in the large bed that smelled so much like expensive cologne.

Bright sunlight filtered through grey curtains, bathing the bedroom in warm light.

Harry was alone in the large bed, wrapped up in the soft comforter like a proper child. The warm fabric felt comforting on his skin, a reminder of his current reality.

None of this felt real to him.

Last night had been a blur to Harry. The auction, the car ride, the conversation with his new dominant, and eventually going to sleep. He hardly remembered going to bed alone because Louis had other things to deal with.

A part of him wants to pretend he's not disappointed.

Whenever Harry would imagine his new dominant, his potential chance at happiness, he always imagined someone who didn't only want him for sex. It was a childish fantasy, but the small submissive could dream.

Louis only wanted an heir.

Harry shouldn't be surprised.

With tired green eyes, Harry got out of the large bed and quickly began his own morning routine. At the academy, the small submissive learned to make his own bed after waking up. Whether or not Louis wanted him to do so, didn't matter.

It was a safer bet to just complete the task.

Especially since it kept Harry from processing the remnants of his nightmare, which was more of a memory than anything.

After making the large bed, Harry noticed a stack of clothes on the chest at the foot of the bed. They were obviously meant for him, but the small submissive wasn't used to such masculine clothing.

They must be Louis's.

A large Adidas hoodie was paired with matching joggers. They were a deep gray color, smelling heavily of Louis's cologne. Under the clothes were a brand-new pair of briefs and white socks. The outfit as a whole looked comfortable, but it made Harry slightly suspicious.

If Louis wants an heir then they should have sex as soon as possible.

These weren't usual submissive clothes.

*****

L O U I S

"You let him sleep in your room."

Louis didn't even flinch at the sound of Liam's voice, taking a sip of his tea. He kept his blue eyes focused on the file in his hands, which was as exceptionally thin as it had been the night before. It was slightly irritating.

Liam scoffed at Louis's silence. "Niall went through the process of setting up a guest room as you told him to, and instead you have Harry sleep in yours." 

He's annoyed.

Good.

"I've decided that it would be too much of..." Louis took another sip of his tea. "...A hassle to have someone guard his room at night."

Liam narrowed his eyes, obviously unconvinced. "Oh?"

Louis sighed, closing the file in his hands and setting it on the kitchen table in front of him. His blue eyes snapped to Liam, dangerously sharp. "I don't see why you're questioning my decisions, Liam. Your job is done. You did well."

"Job?" Liam repeated, his voice hushed. "It was a favor, you twat. You didn't even want a submissive, yet you're allowing one to sleep in your bed."

Harry's different.

But Louis is never going to admit that.

Instead of taking Liam's obvious bait, Louis gently shoved the thin file in his little brother's direction. His brother is the only person who can talk to him like that and keep most of his limbs. 

"Where's the rest of his information?"

Liam's eyebrows immediately furrowed at Louis's question, gently picking up the thin file. "Everything's here, Louis. His fertility cycle, a brief summary of his medical history, his color system, and his preferred safeword."

Louis clenched his jaw. "The only information in that file is from the last two years, Liam. I want to know where the rest of it is."

A heavy silence blanketed the air.

With confused brown eyes, Liam started flipping through the file. The entire information was on three sheets of paper, front and back. There should definitely be more info on harry, especially considering that he was at the auction in the first place.

"He-" Louis sighed and drank his tea. "He's covered in scars, Liam. None of them have been explained in his file, or show any sign of proper aftercare."

Liam's head snapped up. "Scars?"

Louis nodded silently.

"And you're sure that they're not from a scene?"

Harry's scars were too harsh and intense to be from a scene. Even if he had a kink for knife play or any other equivalent, the purpose of BDSM is to experience pleasure. Those scars were obviously meant to inflict pain, even lacking from proper aftercare that comes with those particular scenes.

Those scars were non-consensual.

"They're too harsh," Louis answered calmly, his voice even. "Although you don't identify as your assigned role, we both know the difference in inflicted pain."

At fifteen, everyone in their society was assigned a role. Dominant, submissive, or switch. Roles were assigned at an early age so everyone can receive the proper schooling to live healthy lives. Some people, like Liam, don't agree with their roles.

Liam's brown eyes immediately darkened. "So you want to know more about it? I thought that you only wanted a submissive for an heir, Louis."

Louis shrugged. "What can I say? I'm curious."

"Have you tried asking him?"

Of course, I have!

Louis takes the last drink of his tea, the warm liquid slightly bitter on his tongue. "He wouldn't tell me. He said something about being entitled to his own secrets."

"I mean, he's got a fair point..."

******

H A R R Y

"I mean, he's got a fair point..."

Harry froze from his spot on the large stairs. 

Originally, Harry thought that the house was completely empty. Waking up alone meant that Louis was likely working, which was an umbrella term for what he could actually be doing. Everyone had their own roles in this house.

And Harry?

He's Louis's glorified sex slave.

SLAM!!!

A large force slammed into Harry's body, knocking the breath out of him. The small submissive fell backward and landed on his bum, pure surprise flooding his body. Pain temporarily shot up his spine, making him whimper.

"Did you really need to do that?"

In front of the small submissive, nearly on top of him, were two large dogs. One was black while the other was a reddish tan, both covered in wild curls that tickled Harry's skin. They didn't seem bothered by his annoyed tone or the tiniest bit apologetic.

Harry flinched as both dogs covered his face in kisses, their tails wagging wildly. "That wasn't necessary, boys. You could've waited."

"Bambi? Is that you?"

Dammit.

Louis quickly rounded the corner, a very familiar Liam Payne following close behind. He was dressed in a charcoal Armani suit, expensive buttons glittering in the morning light. Upon finding Harry, though, his worried eyes were quickly replaced with amused blue ones.

Harry felt his skin flush. "S-sorry, daddy. I just-"

"Bruce, Clifford, down."

Both dogs immediately pulled away from Harry, looking slightly upset that they had to leave the pretty submissive alone. 

Harry shakily got to his feet, his skin flushed a bright red from slight embarrassment. He doesn't know if Louis figured out that he was accidentally eavesdropping and he definitely doesn't want to find out.

"Are you hurt?"

Yes.

Harry shook his head, looking at his shock-clad feet shyly. "No, daddy. I-I was just surprised."

Louis hummed, fixing his suit and glancing over to Liam. "We're going to discuss the contract in the kitchen, Liam. I'll continue this conversation with you later, probably after lunch."

"Of course."

Harry didn't even look up from his feet as the other man spoke, not exactly sure if he was allowed to look at another dominant. Liam had mentioned that Louis could get extremely jealous at times, so the small submissive didn't want to risk it.

Louis's eyes snapped back to Harry's flushed skin. "Come, Bambi. We have things to discuss while you eat."

"Yes, daddy."

*****

Tension.

As Harry obediently followed Louis into the kitchen, the tension in the air was incredibly suffocating. With every movement, every step, the sexual tension seemed to increase between the dominant and submissive.

Harry's breakfast was simple oatmeal and small pieces of fruit. 

Louis sat across from Harry, blue eyes studying the small submissive. His eyes darkened considerably with every passing second, shamelessly scanning the submissive's flushed skin like a predator hunting meek prey.

"This contract is mainly for the sake of legal issues." 

Louis slid the contract across the table, his eyes never leaving Harry's skin. "We'll discuss kinks, everyday rules, and what will happen after my heir is born."

Right.

Harry gingerly picked up the contract, his heart in his throat. 

The green-eyed submissive made sure to keep his expression neutral and empty; not wanting to show this man any type of true emotion. Harry doesn't want to show how fragile he truly feels or how scared he actually is.

He can't show any weakness.

"After the heir is born," Harry read the words from the expensive paper. "Chosen submissive will relinquish parental rights and will be resold to the auction."

Louis blinked, blue eyes flickering to the contract. "It's easier this way."

Right.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, completely stone-faced. "The baby... heir, I mean. T-they'll be safe, right?"

Baby.

His baby.

Harry has always wanted children, even as a child himself. The idea of carrying a small piece of himself had always been something he desired, something he always dreamed of. The small submissive wanted a family of his own.

"Of course." 

Louis didn't even look bothered or offended by Harry's question. "I already have a team set up for his or her protection. They'll be safe."

Harry's green eyes flashed. "And happy?"

The dominant froze, his eyebrows furrowing in obvious surprise. This is the most emotion he's ever seen from Harry, who's been the emotional equivalent of a tiny piece of gravel. Louis's eyes softened the tiniest bit before hardening again.

"Yes. They'll be happy, Bambi."

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Harry's good at hiding his emotions.....
> 
> I update this every Friday!!!
> 
> THOUGHTS????
> 
> THEORIES??????
> 
> CONCERNS??????


	4. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sex is the consolation you have when you can't have love"  
> ― Gabriel García Márquez

H A R R Y

"Good boy, Bambi."

Harry's skin flushed at the pet name as he signed the detailed contract in front of him. Hearing the praise come from Louis's lips sounded so good, and a large part of the submissive wanted to hear it mixed in with breathless moans.

Louis smirked wickedly, pulling the contract towards him. "You like it when I praise you, Bambi? You're a tad pink."

Lie?

Screw that.

"I-I like it very much, daddy."

The dominant's eyes darkened a few shades, resembling stormy ocean tides. "As long as you obey the rules, Bambi, I'll make sure to praise you properly. Let's go over the rules, yeah?"

Harry licked his lips shyly. "Yes, please."

Louis simply smirked, his stormy blue eyes flickering towards the second contract between them. This contract was different compared to the previous one. A list of rules decorated the front, followed by a list of kinks.

"These rules are open to negotiation, of course."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing as he glanced that the expensive paper in front of him. "A-are these rules different from the first ones, daddy? There were only three, but now there's an extra five."

Louis chuckled lowly, making the small submissive shiver. "Those were my main rules. These rules, however, are more tailored to you. I've had different rules for each of my submissives, and you shall be no different."

Except I'm having your baby.

"What do you mean, daddy?"

Harry couldn't hide his confusion, obviously. Most dominants have an identical list of rules for their submissives, no matter the submissive's personality. Louis's wicked smirk only made him more confused, though.

Louis's blue eyes flickered to Harry's lips. "Read the rules out loud, Bambi. Then we can discuss them and answer all your questions."

Oh boy.

"Chosen submissive must......" Harry's face immediately flushed pink. "Must accompany the dominant to meetings to provide stress relief on command."

Louis's smirk only widened. "Have you heard of cock-warming, Bambi?"

Harry gulped, suddenly feeling too hot in his hoodie. Cock-warming was something brief he had learned at the academy, a smaller portion of their Exhibition Kink study. It consisted of the submissive either providing constant oral sex or constant anal/vaginal sex. the submissive simply obeyed the command to please, although somebody else could be in the room.

"Yes, daddy. Y-you, uh-"

Louis looked slightly amused by Harry's embarrassment. "I think that you'd be good at it, Bambi. You'd be kneeling by my desk like a good submissive, ready to please me at my command."

Lewd images flashed in Harry's brain.

"You listed exhibition as one of your kinks." Louis continued, his voice low and sensual. "I bet that you're the shy type, too. Blushing the whole time while loving the attention.."

Harry bit his cheek, holding back a whimper.

The blue-eyed dominant simply chuckled, gesturing for Harry to continue listing the rules he had chosen. "Continue reading, Bambi. I'd like to ravish you as soon as possible, but we need to discuss this first."

Stupid contract.

"Cursing is only permitted in the Play Room."

Louis studied Harry, leaning back in his chair. "I don't think this will be a problem, but I don't want to hear naughty words from your lips unless I'm pleasuring you. Curse words are filthy, and you're much too pretty for that."

Harry blushed crimson at the compliment, his stomach flipping with every syllable. "Yes, daddy."

"Continue, Bambi."

The green-eyed submissive glanced at the contract again, fully aware of Louis's eyes on his lips. "Submissive is required to wear a butt plug after scenes to insure proper insemination and pregnancy."

Louis's eyes darkened considerably. "I have quite a breeding kink, Bambi."

"B-" Harry couldn't get the word out. "I didn't know that, daddy."

The dominant chuckled darkly and leaned forward to tuck a stray curl behind Harry's ear. "I love the idea of my submissives constantly being full of my cum, Bambi. I want to see it dripping down your thighs and staining my sheets."

Jesus.

Louis moved his calloused fingers down Harry's jaw, possessively gripping his chin. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Being my cum slut?"

"I-" Harry whimpered softly, silently pleading with the dominant in front of him. "I'd like that very much, daddy."

The blue-eyed dominant smirked devilishly as he pulled away. "Next rule, please."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip harshly, his skin prickling with heat under Louis's sharp stare. The contract felt heavy in his hands, almost oddly unecessary with all the lewd thoughts he's imagining right now.

"Submissive is not permitted to lie to the designated dominant."

Louis nodded, his blue eyes losing their sharp appearance. "I fucking hate liars. I don't care if you're scared to make me angry, don't ever lie to me."

Shit.

Ever?

Harry felt himself nod, his cheeks reddening from shame. Hopefully, Louis would take it as embarrassment or intimidation. His pretty green eyes scanned the contract for the final rule, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Until the heir is born, the submissive is to submit only to the dominant."

What?

Harry swallowed thickly, gently placing the contract back on the table. 

Louis's blue eyes flickered to the table before studying Harry's face again. He looked slightly concerned for the submissive's silence, albeit a tiny amount. They sat in tense silence, staring at each other like it was the first time.

"I-I'm confused, daddy."

Harry finally broke the silence, anxiously playing with his fingers that were hidden by the sweater sleeves. "I'm a submissive, but you don't want me to submit? Other dominants might see me as disrespectful."

Louis blinked slowly. "Did they pay for you, Bambi?"

"I-" Harry blushed scarlet. "N-no, daddy. They didn't."

The dominant simply shrugged, adjusting the contract so that the papers were straight. "Then you don't submit to them. You don't call anyone sir, or even take anybody else's orders. You're my submissive for the time being."

What was it that Liam said?

Harry struggled to remember anything from the hectic night before.

Louis sighed, folding his hands in front of him. "I happen to be a very jealous man, Bambi. I would hate to have to show you, or anybody else, just how jealous I can be."

Shivers ran down Harry's spine.

"W-what-" Harry bit his lip shyly, still processing the rules. "What do I call other dominants, daddy? I don't want to seem disrespectful..."

Louis pursed his lips, blue eyes scanning Harry's face. He didn't look angry, but actually incredibly patient. "Their name, Bambi. Like I said last night, you have more power than anybody in this house. Aside from myself, of course."

Power?

Harry finally nodded, still unsure of the word. "O-okay, daddy."

A beat of silence passed before Louis spoke again.

"There are a few things I would like to discuss, Bambi."

Please don't ask about my scars.

Please.

Harry swallowed thickly, plastering a fake smile on his lips. "Y-yes, daddy?"

Louis pulled out the final contract from underneath the rules, his stormy blue eyes never leaving Harry's nervous face. He looked slightly suspicious, his eyes narrowed the tiniest amount. The small submissive shifted in his seat, terrified about the unknown question.

"The auction sent over a list of your kinks. It mentioned that you enjoy ageplay, Bambi."

Thank god.

Harry instantly relaxed, a shy blush dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, I do. It doesn't happen very often, but I do enter little-space as a way to cope with stress."

Louis blinked multiple times, almost surprised by the amount of words that left harry's pretty pink lips. He's never heard the submissive speak so much in one breath, especially with something about himself.

"But I understand if it's a problem, daddy."

Louis's head snapped up, his eyebrows furrowed. "Problem?"

Harry nodded slowly, now looking equally confused. "T-that's what you wanted to say, right? Your job is particularly...intense, so I thought-"

"That's not what I was going to say at all, actually."

Oh?

Harry bit his lip, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh."

Louis cleared his throat, licking his lips as he looked at harry. His gaze was enough to make the small submissive shiver with anticipation, although the dominant didn't look aroused. He looked slightly stern.

"Personally," Louis sounded nervous. "I don't have experience with that kind of thing, but I'm willing to try. You're putting up with my kinks, so it's only fair that I do the same."

The small submissive's heart soared in his chest.

Harry smiled softly, resisting the urge to squeal like a kid. "Like a compromise?"

Louis chuckled in amusement, almost as if he could hear Harry's heart thumping like bass drum. "Sure. Just like a compromise."

The small submissive licked his lips, gently picking up the expensive fountain pen in front of him. Louis's blue eyes immediately flickered to Harry's mouth, almost entranced by the sinful sight in front of him.

Harry quickly signed both documents, forcing himself to look away from the very first one he had signed earlier.

He didn't want to think about the baby he would never see grow.

"I'll show you to the playroom, then. Come, Bambi."

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> ageplay will not be major in this story, but it is necessary for plot development because Harry only had a few ways go cope with his trauma. Plus, it makes Louis see Harry in a more affectionate light.
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> CONCERNS?????


	5. No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in his eyes, he had the look of the cat who inspires a desire to caress but loves no one, who never feels he must respond to the impulses he arouses."  
> ― Anaïs Nin

H A R R Y

Red.

All Harry can see is red. The color was deep and strangely erotic, making the submissive's skin flush as his pretty green eyes scanned over every toy that gleamed on display.

A large bed sat in the center, the expensive linen matching the deep color of the walls. Restraints dangled from each bedpost, neatly bound to the deep mahogany wood. A mirror was attached to the ceiling right above it, reflecting the bed perfectly.

Lewd images of Louis fucking him into the mattress flashed through Harry's brain, making his breathing hitch slightly. 

Louis was studying his reaction, blue eyes dilated a slight amount. "Red happens to be my favorite color, but we can change it. It's important that you feel just as comfortable in this room as I do."

"No, daddy," Harry mumbled, chewing on his lip. "I like it."

The dominant smirked wickedly. "Yeah?"

Harry nodded, finally locking eyes with the blue-eyed dominant. 

The air between them suddenly felt hot, almost suffocating but in the most intoxicating way possible. Watching Louis stare at him like that filled Harry with erotic desires that he didn't know he had. 

"Strip and kneel for me, Bambi."

Harry froze for a split second, his world coming to a halting stop around him. Louis simply watched him expectantly, thin lips fixed in a smirk that made the submissive shiver.

With trembling fingers, the small submissive pulled the oversized hoodie over his head. Harry felt self-conscious about his scars for a split second, but the feeling passed as quickly as it came. Not a lot of people have seen him naked so he couldn't help being shy.

Louis's pretty blue eyes darkened a few shades, lingering on Harry's scars for a few seconds before continuing their path along his alabaster skin. 

Goosebumps rose along Harry's skin, the air alive with erotic electricity as Louis drank in his small frame. Faint arousal swirled in the submissive's tummy, which was a first for him. He's never wanted someone to touch him as bad as he does right now.

Once the last article of clothing was shed, Harry obediently kneeled at Louis's feet. His pretty emerald eyes focused on the expensive carpet that lined the floor.

"You're a proper sight, Bambi. Such a good boy."

The words sounded heavenly to Harry.

Gentle fingers gripped Harry's chin and forced him to glance up from the carpet. His heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of Louis, who reeked of dominance and power that the small submissive could only dream of.

Louis smirked, running his fingers along Harry's jaw and throat. "You look at me when you kneel, Bambi. I want to see those pretty green eyes of yours."

"Yes, daddy."

The dominant's fingers continued their trail along Harry's skin, igniting a fire wherever they went. A small part of him, which was growing larger by the second, wanted Louis to choke him or do anything.

Louis chuckled lowly. "You have no idea what I'm thinking right now. I want to absolutely ruin you, Bambi. I want to wreck you in the best way possible."

Please.

"Have you ever been kissed, Bambi?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, his cheeks a rosy pink. "N-no, daddy. Never."

A proud smirk dawned on Louis's features, his blue eyes resembling the darkest part of the sea. Harry whimpered quietly, resisting the urge to shift on his knees. Hot arousal swirled in his stomach, growing more intense wither every passing second.

"Get dressed, Bambi." 

Louis's voice was hushed but strangely affectionate. "I'd like to kiss you, but we're not ready to go much farther than that. I'd like you to be comfortable first."

Harry pouted slightly, his heart fluttering in his chest. "Yes, daddy, I will."

"Good boy. Meet me in the bedroom when you're done, yeah?"

********

L O U I S

Louis's self-restraint almost flew out the window.

Hearing that sinful whimper leave Harry's throat and seeing every inch of his skin had filled Louis with something more addictive than nicotine. He's never wanted to ruin someone as bad as he wants to ruin this submissive.

He had only wanted to see Harry kneel.

Louis only wanted to see how far Harry would go to obey, but he had no intention of having sex. 

The small submissive needed to become more comfortable around Louis before anything intense happens between them. Otherwise, the act would feel too much like rape for the dominant.

Which is ironic, honestly.

"You look conflicted. What happened?"

Louis snapped out of his daze, locking eyes with Zayn. "Nothing."

A shocked silence blanketed the air.

Niall and Liam, who were chatting in the kitchen, gave Louis surprised looks. Zayn, however, blinked multiple times as if he was trying to make sure that he heard his boss right. It was almost amusing if the blue-eyed dominant wasn't sporting a major hard-on.

"I-" Zayn cocked his head slightly. "Nothing happened?"

Louis struggled to keep his composure. "Yeah."

Zayn shared a glance with Liam before looking back at Louis. "That's new. Usually, you have sex with a submissive on the first day. Are you not attracted to him?"

What?

"Of course I am, Zayn." Louis snapped, his voice dangerously sharp and full of deflection. "I'm so hard that I feel like I'm about to explode! Why is it so strange for me to give him time to adjust?"

Zayn raised his hands in obvious surrender. "No need to be defensive, Lou."

Louis scowled, hiding his slight embarrassment from his friends. "Have you seen him? He's fucking gorgeous, you idiot. How could I not be attracted to him?"

Before Zayn could respond, a loud snicker radiated from the kitchen.

"You're soft for him!"

Niall was a mess of giggles and laughter, obviously making fun of Louis. The short submissive looked like he was close to tears, gripping Liam's arm like he needed help standing. Zayn's mouth quirked up in a smile as he tried to muffle his laughter, too.

Louis flushed red. "I am not!"

Niall was still laughing, though. "You so are, Tomlinson. I heard you guys discussing the contract earlier, and you agreed to ageplay!"

Shitshitshit.

Liam's brown eyes widened in obvious surprise. "Ageplay?"

"I-" Louis clenched his jaw. "Are we going g to ignore the fact that Niall eavesdropped? Isn't that one of his rules?"

Zayn, who was still processing the new information, gave Louis a look of amusement. "Don't change the subject, Louis. No ageplay is one of your major rules in the house, so what's so different about Harry?"

Something?

Nothing?

Everything?

Louis swallowed dryly. "I figured it was the least I could do, Zayn. He's here to give me a baby, so I thought it was only fair that I do something for him."

Zayn's eyes softened. "Littles are fragile, Louis."

"I-" Louis sighed in slight defeat. "I know."

Zayn is a classified daddy dom. He's gone through the proper training and has far more patience than Louis does. When Niall came into the picture, he was in a constant headspace to deal with the amount of trauma he'd experienced in the past.

Until Niall almost had a breakdown over a surprise attack on the house.

After that, Louis didn't want to risk the submissive's safety anymore.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Louis nodded at Zayn's words, his heart in his throat as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "I will. It'll be a learning experience, and I plan on increasing the security of the house. His safety is the utmost priority right now."

Zayn nodded at the dominant's words. "Understood. I'll send you a few links to some research articles about ageplay so you can figure out where to start."

Louis smiled thankfully. "Thanks."

*****

H A R R Y

"Daddy? Where are you?"

Harry adjusted the hoodie that seemed to swallow his tiny frame, shutting the bedroom door behind him. The bedroom was empty, which was odd since Louis had told him to meet him inside.

The small submissive was nervous about his first kiss.

Harry was excited but also terrified that he wouldn't do a good job. He wants to make Louis proud, even though they haven't known each other very long. He craves the dominant's approval and affection, but he knows he won't get it.

Maybe that's why he's nervous.

"In the shower, Bambi. Sit on the bed, please."

Brief images of Louis's body, which Harry hasn't had the privilege to see, covered in water filled the submissive's brain. Especially considering that the dominant was clearly aroused when he left the playroom, Harry had a pretty good idea of what he was doing.

And god, did that make Harry feel inadequate.

"Yes, daddy."

Am I not pretty enough?

Did I do something wrong?

Harry sat on the large bed, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie.

Louis was quite literally pleasuring himself instead of using Harry, which is what the small submissive was here for. Despite the dominant's previous praise, the doe-eyed submissive couldn't help but feel insignificant.

"Are you okay? You look upset, Bambi."

Harry snapped out of his daze as the dominant walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He couldn't bring himself to respond, too caught up in the literal piece of artwork that was in front of him.

That towel left nothing to the imagination.

"I-" Harry blushed and tore his eyes away from Louis. "I'm fine, daddy. Just nervous."

The lie came so easy, but it held a ring of truth.

Louis raised an eyebrow in his direction, pretty blue eyes unreadable in the sunlight. "Why are you nervous, Bambi? I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry bit his lip. "I'm not nervous about that, daddy."

"Then what is it?"

The small submissive flushed a soft pink, staring intently at his fingers as Louis continued to get dressed. "I'm nervous that I won't be good at it. Kissing, I mean. I don't want you to think that I'm terrible at it."

An empty silence filled the air.

Louis slipped a t-shirt over his head as he approached the bed, his blue eyes still unreadable to Harry. "Just follow my lead, okay? Once you get the hang of it, I guarantee that you won't be terrible."

Harry nodded as Louis sat close to him. "O-okay."

"Come here, Bambi."

Calloused fingers gripped Harry's chin, forcing the small submissive to lock eyes with Louis's pretty blue ones. It was as if everything moved in slow motion, like every detail was suddenly easier to see.

Harry allowed Louis to press their lips together, blushing madly.

Butterflies.

At first, Harry struggled with following Louis's lead.

Their teeth clash a few times, but Harry soon grasped the concept of what he was supposed to be doing. the small submissive could taste cigarettes, but it was completely overpowering or disgusting.

It was faint but addicting nonetheless.

"Fuck," Louis cursed, his voice rough. "You taste so good, Bambi."

Harry blushed nervously, a low whimper escaping his lips. "Kiss me again, daddy? Please?"

Louis surged forward and captured Harry's lips in his own, sensually licking at the submissive's lips like he was begging for entrance. It was all too hot, too erotic, for either of them to handle. The sexual tension was overwhelming for both of them.

Harry opened his mouth, making Louis growl in obvious satisfaction.

The dominant's tongue explored every inch of Harry's mouth, making the small submissive whimper helplessly. He wanted Louis's hands on his skin and marking it with finger-shaped bruises.

"You're-" Louis was breathless. 'You're absolutely sinful, Bambi. You keep making me want to lose control."

The small submissive pouted. "What if I want you to?"

Louis sighed and pulled away from the sinful submissive in front of him. "Keep talking like that, Bambi, and I will. I have no control over my actions with you, I'm afraid."

"Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?"

Harry's words were small and full of insecurity. Louis's head snapped up, his eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes full of obvious confusion as he stared at the submissive in front of him.

Louis's eyebrows remained furrowed. "Wrong? You're doing amazing, Bambi."

"Then why won't you touch me?"

The words hung in the air, floating among the sexually charged tension between the dominant and submissive. Harry looked sad and insecure while Louis looked conflicted and restrained. It was an interesting combination.

Louis sighed, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. "You need to be more comfortable around me, Bambi. Once you're comfortable, I will gladly ravish you in this bed."

"P-" Harry blushed. "Promise?"

The word seemed so silly but cute.

Louis nodded, his blue eyes still dilated a generous amount. "It's a fucking guarantee, Bambi."

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> don't worry darlings, smut is coming soon
> 
> THOUGHTS??
> 
> THEORIES????
> 
> CONCERNS????
> 
> *******


	6. Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your embrace feels like slipping the key in the front door."  
> ― Leanne Mechelle

H A R R Y

You're such a pretty petal, Harry.

Don't you want to help me?

Harry awoke with a jolt

His heart was racing in his ears and sweat dotted his skin, making it shine in the early morning sunrise. Harry was shaking like a leaf under the blankets, his muscles aching from the force of the movements.

Where's Louis?

For a split second, Harry hates that his mind automatically yearns for the blue-eyed dominant. He's already getting so attached to Louis, despite the obvious terms of the contract and lack of affection between them.

Maybe it's because Harry wants someone to love him.

Harry wants to be protected and happy with a dominant who loves him. He wants that apple pie life he always dreamed about while his father was getting drunk in the kitchen. He wants tons of kids in a pretty yellow house with a garden in the front.

He can't have that with Louis.

He can't become attached.

****

"Good morning, Harold."

Harry flinched at the overly excited voice echoed from the kitchen, blinking multiple times as his eyes adjusted to the early morning sunshine.

Niall grinned cheekily from his spot at the stove, surrounded by strangely colorful food. There was a stack of pancakes next to him on the counter, accompanied by bowls of fresh fruit and other toppings.

"Louis's dealing with a client downstairs, Harry. It's just me and you."

Oh.

Harry hid his disappointment, anxiously fiddling with the same clothes he had worn yesterday. "C-can I sit in here, then? I was going to take a shower, but there weren't any clothes left out for me."

Niall's eyes softened. "Louis has a seamstress friend coming over in a few hours to give you some clothes. He figured you'd rather have your own clothes instead of wearing some of his."

A seamstress?

"But I'm sure-"

Harry immediately shook his head, his cheeks a rosy color. "I-It's fine... I can wait."

Niall focused his gaze back on the food, a knowing smile on his face as he flipped the pancake. His hands were steady and careful, which was odd considering his reckless personality. "If you say so, Harold. You don't have to be so awkward, you know?"

"I-" Harry flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry..."

The other submissive rolled his eyes at that. "Don't apologize, you adorable idiot. I just want you to be comfortable with me since we're the only submissives in the house."

Adorable idiot?

Harry smiled slightly at the half-baked insult, climbing onto one of the chairs that were next to the kitchen island. Niall continued his work in silence, simply allowing the doe-eyed submissive time to adjust.

And Harry couldn't be more thankful.

********

L O U I S

"Is that a threat, David?"

Louis's voice was dangerously low as he took a drag from the cigarette in his hand. His blue eyes were sharp and cold, full of the silent fury that everyone in the room was quite familiar with. 

The basement was a place that Louis didn't quite enjoy.

It was dimly lit and large, with dried bloodstains on the concrete floor. The basement was a place that Louis used to place people of interest or people that did something to hurt his family. It held the important equivalence of a torture chamber.

"You heard me, ya cunt."

The bloody man in the chair was damn near unrecognizable, his clothes in tatters and soaked with bodily fluid. Zayn took a threatening step forward with a hammer in hand, but Louis held up a hand as smoke escaped his lips.

Louis put out his cigarette and adjusted his suit jacket. 

All eyes were on him, obviously waiting for the blue-eyed dominant to react in some way. Zayn looked furious while Liam looked incredibly amused.

"Brave words for a man in your position, David," Louis murmured coldly, his tone even. 

David spat out blood, which landed on Louis's shoes.

Louis wrinkled his nose in disgust, his jaw clenched as he held out his hand. "I see how it is, David. Zayn?"

Zayn's eyes lit up. "Yes, boss?"

"Fetch me his tongue."

********

Louis shouldn't feel disappointed.

A large part of him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, wanted to wake up next to Harry. The small submissive looked so soft and warm in his bed, especially with his messy curls sticking up in odd directions.

It was the only time that Louis ever got to see the real Harry.

"Stay back, Clifford! I mean it!"

Louis froze from his spot on the stairs.

Loud laughter echoed throughout the house, quickly followed by barking. Niall sounded properly terrified, but all Louis could focus on was the beautiful sound of Harry's rare laughter. It was loud and full of amusement.

It made Louis's heart race.

"He's a sweetheart, Niall. Calm down."

Louis finally willed himself to follow the loud voices, trying his hardest to ignore the fond emotions that were growing in his chest.

Harry was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Louis's clothes swallowed his tiny frame, making him look even more adorable than before. Clifford was sitting next to him, his tail wagging wildly as he licked the submissive's face. 

Niall, though, was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Bambi?"

*******

H A R R Y

"Bambi?"

Harry's face immediately flushed at Louis's familiar accent, chewing on his lip as he looked in the dominant's direction. 

Louis was dressed in a grayish-blue suit with his hair combed back. A few strands rested on his forehead, making him look even more attractive when paired with the tattoos peeking out of his sleeves.

And god, his ocean eyes seemed to look right through Harry.

"Good morning, daddy," Harry mumbled, still scratching Clifford's ears. 

Louis smiled slightly, making Harry's skin flush even more. "Good morning, Bambi. Luke should be here soon, so we should probably put Clifford outside."

Niall sighed in relief. "Thank fuck."

Harry giggled quietly at Niall's odd fear of dogs, carefully getting to his feet as Louis continued to stare in his direction. Clifford whined at the loss of attention, pressing his wet nose against the skin of the submissive's hand.

"Come here, love," Louis murmured, beckoning for Harry to come closer. "Did you eat breakfast?"

Love.

Harry shyly approached the tall dominant, Clifford at his heels. "I did. We were eating when Clifford came into the kitchen."

Louis's eyes flickered to Niall. "He's right, you know. Clifford is harmless."

Niall scoffed, not moving from his perch on the marble countertop. "If he was harmless, then he wouldn't be a guard dog. I've seen Clifford attack people with a vengeance, Louis."

"You're overreacting!"

That's new.

Louis's tone was light and teasing, full of obvious affection for the quirky submissive. His blue eyes lost their usually serious appearance, looking light and full of amusement. It was a nice change, actually.

It made Harry feel less awkward than before.

The blue-eyed dominant wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, lightly squeezing his hip. "Come on, Bambi. I don't want anybody getting a show while Luke takes your measurements."

Harry shivered at the possessive tone in Louis's voice. "Yes, daddy."

The small submissive turned to look at Niall, waving shyly. 

Niall grinned, waving goodbye as they left.

As soon as Louis had led him out of sight, the blue-eyed dominant immediately pushed Harry's back against the wall. The small submissive let out a squeak, his pretty green eyes full of shy surprise.

"D-daddy?"

Louis smirked, dipping his hands under Harry's Adidas sweatshirt. "Didn't get to kiss you this morning, Bambi. Can I?"

Harry's skin suddenly felt hot. "Yes, please."

He's never wanted something so bad in his life.

Louis hungrily captured Harry's lips with his own, humming in desperate satisfaction as he gripped the curve of the submissive's waist.

The kiss was hot and heavy; full of clear desperation and desire that completely left Harry at the mercy of his dominant. Louis's calloused hands explored every inch of his soft skin, almost like he was trying to memorize it by touch.

"D-daddy..." Harry moaned breathlessly as Louis started to press possessive kisses along the skin of his throat.

Louis ignored him, sucking greedily under Harry's jaw.

Harry whimpered helplessly as Louis continued to mark his skin. It was obviously possessive and territorial in the best way possible. The pain and pleasure of it all were way too much for him to bear, especially since he's never felt this good in his life. 

Hell, he's never been on the receiving end of something like this.

Louis pulled away, smirking at the dark bruise forming under Harry's jawline. "Sorry, Bambi. Luke happens to be a switch, so I have to let him know that you're off-limits."

Harry flushed a soft pink, still feeling hot from the interaction.

"But..." Louis leaned closer, his breath fanning over Harry's lips. "I bet that you liked it. You're such a good little sub, aren't you?"

I'll be anything you want me to be.

The flustered submissive nodded, silently preening at the praise. "W-want to be good for you, daddy. Wanna make you proud."

Louis smirked, carefully tucking a stray curl behind Harry's ear. "We should get going, Bambi. Daddy wants to see you put on a little show for him, yeah?"

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> this book is probably gonna out me on all of my kinks but idc
> 
> for my AO3 readers: sorry for not updating! I was trying to really focus on finishing some of my other stories, but I should be back to updating every Friday!
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES????


	7. Daddy's Lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let me tell you what I want. You, screaming my name, telling me how much you love being Daddy's slutty little girl while you beg me to go harder."  
> ― Nenia Campbell

**Feminine nicknames*****

H A R R Y

"Hello, Luke. This is my submissive, Harry."

Harry flushed a soft pink as Louis spoke with the mysterious blond man. The dominant's grip was tight on his waist, no doubt leaving finger-shaped bruises. 

Luke was a freakishly-tall man that Harry's never seen before.

He's dressed in an expensive button-up with black jeans. His shirt matched his eyes, which were a steely ocean-blue that paired with his blond curls pretty well. Gray tattoos peeked out of his sleeves and neckline.

The blue-eyed switch nodded, scanning Harry's figure with narrowed eyes.

Not in a hungry way, but in a way that clearly showed Luke's devotion to his work. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable, but Louis didn't really look too upset by it. Which means that the small submissive had nothing to worry about.

"I see why you requested so many skirts," Luke murmured, grinning at Louis. "He's got a pretty tiny waist for a male submissive."

Skirts?

Louis smirked wickedly. "I've got my reasons."

Luke snickered, finally focusing his gaze on Harry. "Let's get you measured, then. Are you comfortable with taking your clothes off?"

Not really.

Harry licked his lips, glancing up at Louis to see what the dominant wanted him to say. Some dominants, especially ones as possessive as Louis Tomlinson, often preferred their submissive's to be private.

Louis looked at him expectantly, his lips quirked up in a smirk. 

He wants Harry to choose.

"U-um..." Harry's mouth felt dry. "I-"

Louis squeezed Harry's hip in a reassuring manner, clearing his throat to answer for him. "If that's the easiest. Just keep your hands to yourself, yeah?"

Luke nodded. "Of course."

******

"Clothes off, please."

Harry nodded wordlessly as his stomach churned senselessly. 

The small submissive stepped on the raised platform that Luke had set up in Louis's room. Tal mirrors surrounded him, accenting every feature of Harry's face as if he was under a magnifying glass. 

Louis was seated in a chair behind them, smoking a single cigarette as he watched Harry undress. He held the submissive's gaze through the mirror.

He looked...hungry.

"You can leave your boxers on. I just need- oh god."

Harry flinched at Luke's words, trembling slightly as the blue-eyed switch noticed the scars the dotted his skin. He already feels intensely insecure about his body, so he doesn't need to see the man's disgust.

Luke swallowed thickly, frozen in place. "Are-"

"Stop ogling my submissive, Luke."

Louis's voice snapped with a vengeance, making Harry flinch and Luke immediately look away. His tone was rough and full of protectiveness for the obviously uncomfortable submissive in front of him.

It made Harry's heart thud faster.

Luke smiled kindly in Harry's direction, holding a piece pastel pink fabric in his freakishly-large hands. "Slip this on, Harry. I'll adjust it to suit your frame."

Harry nodded shyly, accepting the flimsy fabric. "Thank you."

"Of course."

The clothing was made of soft silk, accompanied by black lace. It appeared to be a night gown, but it would definitely accent Harry's skin and figure quite well.

Before Harry can slip the fabric over his head, Luke cleared his throat and handed the small submissive black lace material. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a see-thropugh lingerie set.

Oh?

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, locking eyes with Louis.

After a few moments, Louis took a drag of his cigarette and nodded once. He was giving Harry permission to fully undress in front of Luke, who was awkwardly looking through the array of clothes he had brought.

The small submissive flushed a rosy pink as he replaced his white boxers with the black lace. He could feel Louis's hungry eyes on his skin, especially as he slipped the see-through underwear over his bum.

Warm.

Harry feels warm.

"That's it, Bambi. Give daddy a show."

The doe-eyed submissive felt his breathing hitch at the dark tone in Louis's voice. The air suddenly felt thick with sexual tension and bad intentions. It didn't seem to matter that Luke was in the room, either.

Louis raked his eyes over Harry's skin, beckoning for his submissive to come closer. "Come here, dove. You want to be daddy's pretty babydoll, right?"

Please.

Harry turns around and walks toward's his dominant.

"No, Bambi. Crawl to daddy."

The small submissive immediately sank to his knees, allowing the silk nightgown to pool by his thighs. Louis smirked wickedly, not-so-subtly palming himself as Harry obediently crawled towards him.

Harry's knees burned.

But he doesn't care.

The closer Harry got to his blue-eyed dominant, the more he realized how excited he truly was. The small submissive just wanted to please Louis, especially since they haven't even started the sexual part of their relationship.

Louis grinned as Harry stopped in front of him. "Come sit in my lap, Bambi. Let's see how well that dress fits you."

Fuckfuckfuck.

Harry stood on shaky legs and climbed onto Louis's lap. His pale thighs straddled the dominant perfectly, especially since the doe-eyed submissive was very aware of Louis's obvious arousal. It wasn't small, to say the least.

The silk nightgown pooled around Harry's thighs, fanning out across Louis's expensive suit in a way that was almost erotic.

"Oh, look at you."

Louis's calloused hands ran across Harry's hips and waist, making the small submissive shiver with delight. The touch screamed dominance and possessive ownerships, which filled Harry with sick satisfaction.

Harry's breathing hitched as Louis gripped his thighs. "O-oh, daddy..."

The dominant smirked, using his thumbs to rub small circles into the fabric. "You like sitting in daddy's lap, Bambi? You like being my pretty baby girl?"

Oh god.

Harry nodded weakly. "Y-yes, Daddy."

Louis's grip tightened considerably at harry's words, but the blue-eyed dominant look towards the other side of the room. "This fits perfectly, Hemmings. I think that the only things in need of measuring are the gowns and such."

"Got it. I brought All the green and black ones you requested."

The dominant grinned. "And the pink?"

"Yes, boss."

Louis fixed his gaze on Harry again, who could only watch helplessly. "Let's continue the show, Bambi. If you're good, we'll take a trip to the playroom."

Harry's green eyes lit up. "Thank you, daddy."

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> sorry that it's short lol
> 
> I've been working a lot, but I'm currently snowed in (due to the fact that I live in Oklahoma). It's giving me a lot of free time to do what I want lmao
> 
> For my Wattpad readers: I'm editing the grammar mistakes in Medicine, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> For my AO3 readers: I apologize for missing the past couple of updates! I've been dealing with someone stealing my writing, so I've had to focus on getting her work taken down. I don't know when I can update next.
> 
> ***
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> ****


End file.
